Monsterjagd
by Little Shattered
Summary: Der Koalition schließen sich immer mehr Welten an. Als militärische Exekutive selbiger liegt es an Atlantis sich um das Problem eines Mitgliedes zu kümmern. Doch bald schon gibt für Sheppards Team mehr als nur ein kleines "Monster"-Problem…
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Monsterjagd  
**Autor:** Little Shattered  
**Zeit:** Season 5, nach „Brain Storm" (5.16)  
**Spoiler:** „Inquisition" (5.13) und „Brain Storm" (5.16)  
**Charaktere:** Sheppard, McKay, das Team und ein paar andere  
**Kategorie:** General, Hurt/Comfort, Action und Friendship  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnung:** Wer den Anblick von Blut nicht mag, der sollte hier lieber die Augen zukneifen ;)  
**Länge:** 6 Kapitel und ein Epilog  
**Beta:** Manu – sie hat wieder einmal einen spitzen mäßigen Job geleistet (*ganz lieb drück*)  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

**Inhalt:** _If there is something wrong in the neighborhood, whom do you call? _Nun, offensichtlich die Koalition der sich inzwischen immer mehr Welten anschließen. Und als militärische Exekutive selbiger liegt es an Atlantis sich um solche Fälle zu kümmern. Doch die Aufklärungsmission von Sheppards Team verläuft nicht ganz so wie erhofft und bald schon gibt es mehr als nur ein kleines "Monster"-Problem…

**Author's Note:** Nach längerer Abstinenz habe ich endlich wieder mal eine Story beendet! Und aus welchen Gründen auch immer war es keines meiner angefangenen Werke... Jedenfalls hatte ich eine menge Spaß beim schreiben und ich hoffe doch stark, dass ich in Zukunft etwas mehr in die Tasten hauen werde um ein paar weitere zu produzieren. Und tatsächlich habe ich auch schon wieder eine neue Idee die gerade Gestalt anzunehmen beginnt...

Wie dem auch sei, ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen mit diesem Werk und hoffe, dass es die nötige Dosis Whump beinhaltet nach der so viele von uns inzwischen abhängig sind, ich eingeschlossen. Und wer würde sich besser als Opfer eignen als Sheppard? (*ganz unschuldig blickend*) Nun, vielleicht noch McKay, der hier auch nicht ganz unbeschadet herauskommen wird... Aber lest selbst! :)

**Feedback: **Oh, und ob ich Feedback haben will! Das ist doch der halbe Spaß an der Sache, oder? :)

* * *

**Monsterjagd**

by

Little Shattered

**Kapitel 1**

Ein fernes Knacken, wie von losen Dielen, ließ John Sheppard innehalten. Doch in der kaum von einem Lichtfetzen durchbrochenen Dunkelheit um ihn herum war nichts zu erkennen. Wieder einmal.

Doch diese trügerische Stille war alles andere als harmlos, hatte John doch genau auf diese Art und Weise nicht nur die letzte Munition seiner P90 mehr ins Leere denn sonst wohin verschossen, sondern zudem auch noch den Rest seines Teams in dem leer stehenden Gewirr aus Lagerhallen und verrottenden Räumen verloren.

Der letzte Kontakt hatte ihm gesagt, das ihre Lage nicht sehr viel anders als seine war und Funkstille fürs erste das Wichtigste war, um nicht ungewollt die Aufmerksamkeit "Dritter" zu erwecken.

Vorsichtig, mit seiner 9mm in den Händen, folgte Sheppard dem modrigen Gang, der ihn wahrscheinlich nur wieder in eine weitere schimmelige Halle bringen würde, in der ein Haufen Kisten aus den letzten hundert Dekaden vor sich hin faulte.

Jedenfalls hatte er bis jetzt kaum etwas anderes außer diesen stinkenden Überbleibseln oder gähnende Leere in diesem Komplex vorgefunden. Die Bewohner von M78-445 oder Ildos, wie ihn seine Bewohner nannten, wussten selbst schon nicht mehr, wozu dieser halb überirdische, halb unterirdische Lagerbereich einst gedient haben mochte.

Ein weiteres Geräusch, diesmal definitiv von einem Lebewesen, ließ Sheppard den Blick von seinem Lebenszeichendetektor heben und aufhorchen. Schweiß begann seinen Nacken hinunter zu laufen, während er in der stickigen Luft mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag auf einen Angriff wartete.

Eine dunkle Gestalt war in der Kurve vor ihm aufgetaucht. Doch anstatt das sich dieses "Etwas" auf ihn stürzte, konnte John diesem dabei zusehen, wie es sich in aller Seelenruhe mit seinen schweren Schritten und glänzend schwarzen Körper langsam aus dem Schatten abhob und auf ihn zuging.

Diese Einladung nicht verstreichen lassend, zielte Sheppard auf das, was er als den Kopf der Kreatur vermutete und schoss.

Seltsam erstickt klangen die Schüsse in dem kleinen, muffigen Gang, dessen einziges Licht eine Art Glühbirne war, die einsam und verlassen von der Decke baumelte und sanft hin und her wiegte. Wenigstens funktionierte sie noch, wenn sie auch mehr Schatten als alles andere zu schaffen schien.

Ein Klicken verriet John, dass er bereits ein ganzes Magazin in die noch immer gemächlich auf ihn zukommende Gestalt verpulvert hatte, ohne dass es der etwa zweieinhalb Meter großen Kreatur etwas ausgemacht hätte.

Wenn das mal nicht wunderbar war! Bei der schnellen Schussfolge der P90 hatte die seidig schimmernde Kreatur wenigstens die Güte gehabt einmal kurz zu zucken.

Ohne inne zu halten lud Sheppard nach, feststellend, das es sich um sein letztes Magazin handelte. Leicht zurückweichend, entlud er auch dieses komplett in den Körper vor ihm. Und genauso erfolglos.

Wie hatten die Ildosianer ihnen gesagt, die _Schatten der Finsternis _hätten Haut aus flüssigem Eisen und Muskelfasern so stark wie die unnachgiebigste Eisenkette. Naja, das und noch anderes, eher poetisches Gerede über diesen Schrecken ihrer Nächte.

Genauso tollkühn waren die Vermutungen, was diese Kreaturen wirklich wollten. Klerod, der Dorfälteste der größten Gemeinde auf diesem Planten, hatte sich in farbenfrohen Äußerungen verloren, die eine wilder als die andere.

Die Wesen sollten die zurückgekehrten Seelen derjenigen sein, die von den Wraith in einen grausamen und langsamen Tod gezwungen wurden. Oder es seien Wesen aus der Erde, die durch den Minenabbau in den Bergen von Ildos aufgeschreckt wurden und nun all diejenigen töteten, die sie um ihren Schlaf gebracht hatten.

Wie dem auch sei, eins stand außer Frage, Menschen verschwanden und tauchten weder in der einen noch anderen Form wieder auf.

Und als der gute Dorfälteste, der er nun mal war, hatte sich Klerod, nachdem alle eigenen Versuche der Lage Herr zu werden und diese Kreaturen zu vertreiben oder zu töten fruchtlos geblieben waren, an die Koalition gewandt, die das Problem direkt an Atlantis weitergegeben hatte.

Wobei _direkt _hier eher als ein loser Term gebraucht werden sollte. Zu viele Welten stießen in letzter Zeit zu diesem Verband und überlasteten damit die Bürokratie selbigen ein wenig oder eher ein wenig mehr.

Die leicht feuchte Wand in seinem Rücken spürend, warf Sheppard seine nun nutzlose Waffe fort und zog sein Messer, während er mit der anderen Hand sein Funkgerät bediente. "Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr auf dem Weg hierher seid."

Einen Moment lang hörte John nur ein Rauschen, bis die gehetzt wirkende Stimme McKays erklang. _"Verdammt! Das war knapp!" _Kampfgeräusche im Hintergrund waren deutlich zu hören. _"Nein! Ronon, nein, ich halte das für keine so gute Idee. Ronon!" _

Die Kreatur war nun gut drei Meter vor ihm stehen geblieben und Sheppard nutzte die Gelegenheit sich auf eine Tür zu zu bewegen, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt war. Schön langsam, um ja niemanden nervös zu machen.

"McKay, ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte John so ruhig wie es ihm möglich war, während er die Gestalt vor sich nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen ließ.

"_In Ordnung? Ronon hätte eben fast einen Arm verloren, Teyla versucht erfolglos dem Ding ein Auge auszuschießen - haben die überhaupt Augen? - und ich wäre fast zu Mus verarbeitet worden, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung hier…" _

"Das Übliche also, " erwiderte John trocken. "Hier sieht es nicht besser aus, ich starre einem dieser _Schatten der Finsternis _direkt ins Auge."

"_Was? Ich - Oh Gott! Ronon, passen Sie auf!-" _

Und damit war die Leitung tot und Sheppard konnte nur vermuten, was sich gerade bei seinem Team abspielen musste.

Andererseits hatte er sein eigenes _kleines _Problem, wie er feststellen musste, als er sich durch die Tür schob und diese vorsichtig schloss um sich von seinem Gegner zu trennen. Allerdings bezweifelte er mit einem Blick auf das verrostete Schloss, dass es ihm irgendeinen Nutzen bringen würde.

Eine kurze Sondierung zeigte ihm zudem, dass er sich damit selbst in die Falle gesetzt hatte. Es war ein kleiner, komplett leerer Lagerraum. Eine Sackgasse.

Eine, aus der er nicht mehr so schnell herauskommen würde, hatte die schwarzhäutige Kreatur doch gerade die Tür durchbrochen.

Es hob seinen seltsam langgezogenen Kopf, wie um in der Luft nach seiner Fährte zu wittern - ob dieses Wesen wirklich keine Augen hatte? - nur um im nächsten Moment auf ihn zu zu pirschen. Vorbei war es mit seinem Abstand haltenden, hartnäckig sturen Verfolger. Jetzt wollte die Kreatur es wohl wissen.

Es hieß Angriff wäre die beste Verteidigung. Also hob John sein Messer und mit einem Schlachtschrei auf den Lippen stürmte er auf die dunkle und mehr als doppelt so große schimmernde Kreatur zu.

Der Aufprall war hart und so wie es aussah nur für Sheppard. Sein Messer, das auf die schwache Stelle unter eine der armartigen Ausläufer der Kreatur gezielt hatte, hinterließ kaum einen Schnitt in der weichen, wenn auch unnachgiebigen Haut, während er selbst gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert wurde.

Es blieb ihm gerade mal genug Zeit um sich aufzurappeln, als die Kreatur auch schon wieder über ihm war.

Ein erneuter Angriff seinerseits ging problemlos durch die Verteidigung seines Gegners, der erstaunlich starr über ihm stand.

Allerdings hinterließ seine kurze Klinge wieder keinen nennenswerten Schaden auf der dunklen wie feucht schimmernden Haut, die bei näherem Hinsehen weniger aus einer Fläche als viel mehr aus vielen übereinander liegenden Ranken bestand. Etwas, das John aus dieser kurzen Entfernung durchaus nicht hätte sehen müssen.

Die Gelegenheit ausnutzend setzte Sheppard zu mehreren für jeden Menschen tödlichen Schlägen an, doch jeder einzelne blieb ohne nennenswerte Wirkung. Nicht mal ein Zucken ging von dem leicht gekauert stehenden Wesen aus. Seine Haltung wirkte abschätzend, fast schon witternd, was John einen ungewollten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Mit einem erneuten Angriff wollte er sich seinen Weg zurück zu der einzigen Tür des Raumes bahnen, doch als wenn die Kreatur des Spieles müde geworden wäre, blockte es Sheppard mit einem seiner armartigen Ausläufer ab und stieß ihn in die Mitte des Raumes.

John kämpfte mit seinem Gleichgewicht, als die Kreatur sich vor ihm komplett aufrichtete und ein weiterer Tentakel sich unter seinem nicht wirklich existierenden Gesicht hervor wand.

Als sich sein Gegner wieder in seine normale kauernde Haltung zurück begab, nutzte Sheppard seine Chance und visierte dieses neue Ziel an.

Ein Ohr zerreißender Laut erklang und zerriss die Stille in dem muffigen kleinen Lagerraum. Das Geräusch allein hätte John in die Knie gezwungen, der wütende und wohl schmerzerfüllte Schlag gegen seinen Kopf wäre da gar nicht nötig gewesen.

Blut schmeckend spürte Sheppard einen weiteren Schlag, kaum dass er am Boden angekommen war, wohin ihn der erste befördert hatte.

Mehr Zeit als um "jetzt ist es wirklich wütend" zu denken hatte er nicht, als er auch schon erneut durch die Luft flog und auf dem vor Dreck triefenden Boden erneut zum Liegen kam.

Benommen versuchte er seine fünf Sinne wieder zurecht zu rücken und seinen malträtierten Körper zum Kooperieren zu bewegen, als er spürte, wie er nicht allzu sanft auf den Rücken gedreht wurde.

Der Anblick der ihn erwartete hätte ihn sicherlich einen Satz zurück machen lassen, hätte er nicht hilflos wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken gelegen.

Der Kopf der Kreatur mit seinem nicht vorhandenen Gesicht war nur knapp zehn Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt und der Tentakel aus diesem zischte förmlich nur so vor seinen Augen hin und her. Wie eine Schlange, allerdings sah das Ganze mehr nach einer überlangen Zunge aus, bedachte man, das sie aus der Kopfregion der Kreatur stammte.

Der Versuch sich weg zu bewegen wurde im Keim erstickt als die zwei armförmigen Ausläufer der Kreatur ihn förmlich auf dem Boden festnagelten. Tatsächlich fühlte er einen ähnlichen Druck auf seinen Beinen.

Die leichte Panik verwandelte sich in eine ausgelassene, als Sheppard denselben kräftigen Halt langsam auf seinem ganzen Körper zu spüren begann. Er konnte nicht mehr den kleinsten Muskel rühren und mit Schrecken spürte er, wie sich dieses zungenartige Tentakel vor ihm seidig schimmernd auf seinen Mund zu bewegte.

Der Schrei, der durch seine Kehle drang, wurde schnell von dem fremden Eindringling erstickt, der sich gewaltsam Eingang in seinen Mund forderte und nun tiefer in ihn eindrang.

John würgte, doch konnte er nichts tun, als dieser sich schmerzhaft den Weg seinen Hals hinunter bahnte. Tiefer und tiefer in ihn hinein, während der Druck auf seinen gesamten Körper ein neues Höchstmass erreichte.

Der pure Horror hatte Sheppard gepackt, doch nichts konnte er tun um diesen gewalttätigen Akt zu unterbinden, so sehr er sich auch gegen die ihn niederdrückende Kreatur wehrte und so sehr er auch in seinem Kopf schrie, da ihm seine Kehle versagte.

Am Ende war es die ihn immer mehr umgebende Schwärze, die ihn von seinen Schmerzen und dem Horror um ihn herum befreite.

* * *

_tbc_


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Noch immer saß Rodney McKay der Schrecken in allen Gliedern, auch wenn sich der _Schatten der Finsternis _nach seinem fehlgeschlagenen Angriff wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Wohin, daran wollte Rodney besser nicht denken. Dieser gewaltige Erfolg war ohnehin einzig und allein Ronons Blaster zuzuschreiben, hatte doch nichts anderes eine Wirkung in der Haut - oder was auch immer - der Kreatur hinterlassen können.

Überhaupt musste dieses Ding einem Albtraum entlaufen sein; pechschwarze Körper unnatürlich groß und nur im Entferntesten an die menschliche Anatomie erinnernd. Und da hieß es, die Wraith sähen furchterregend aus.

Nun, bei genauerer Überlegung taten sie das durchaus, vor allem wenn sie direkt vor einem standen, voller Hunger in ihren Augen.

Wie kam er jetzt auf die Wraith? Ach ja, monsterhafte Albtraumwesen. Oder besser gesagt mehrere. Wie viele, das wussten nicht einmal die Bauern und Farmer auf diesem, für die Pegasus Galaxie natürlicherweise zurückgebliebenen, Planeten.

Eine Aufklärungsmission, nichts weiter als sich einen Überblick über das Problem zu verschaffen, genauso hatte es Sheppard formuliert. Übersehen hatte der Colonel allerdings ihre Fähigkeit Ärger aus drei Lichtjahren Entfernung anzuziehen.

Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass ihre Erkundung des wahrscheinlichen Aufenthaltsortes der Kreaturen in einer Flucht vor selbigen endete, in denen sie von Sheppard getrennt wurden und sie alle ein - und wieder vollkommen natürlicherweise - auserkorenes Ziel ihres Observations-Objektes wurden.

Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen und dem Colonel war, dass sich Sheppard nicht mehr meldete. Und das war nun wirklich Grund zur Sorge, immerhin waren sie zu dritt kaum Herr der Lage geworden und der Colonel starrte der Bestie, wer wusste schon wo, allein ins Auge.

Wenn doch nur nicht der Korridor eingestürzt wäre und sie getrennt hätte…

Bis jetzt hatten sie noch keinen Hinweis auf Sheppard finden können. Nicht einmal der Lebenszeichendetektor zeigte irgendetwas an, außer ihre eigenen drei Punkte. Allerdings hatte er bis jetzt auch noch keines der Kreaturen angezeigt, was Rodney dem Antikergerät übel ankreidete.

"Hier."

Unverhofft war Ronon vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen um etwas aufzuheben.

"Das ist Sheppards 9mm," stellte McKay mit einem Blick fest.

"Keine Munition mehr." Und damit sah sich Ronon weiter um, während Rodney mit Teyla einen Blick tauschte. Sie beide hatten gesehen, wie wenig Wirkung ihre Projektilwaffen auf die Kreatur gehabt hatte.

Ronon führte sie in einen kleinen Lagerraum, indem sogar McKay erkennen konnte, dass ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Die unnatürlich dicke Dreckschicht war aufgewühlt und wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, dann lag noch immer aufgewirbelter Staub in der Luft.

Ronon indes hatte Sheppards von einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit triefendes Messer gefunden, von der sie wussten, dass es der Lebenssaft der dunklen Kreatur war. Lebenssaft einer anderen Art fanden sie allerdings auch.

"Hier ist Blut," stellte Teyla fest, was McKay schon das Schlimmste erahnen ließ, doch er erkannte bei genauerem Hinsehen, dass es nicht genug für eine ernsthafte Verletzung war.

"Er muss etwas in dem Kampf abbekommen haben," sprach Teyla Rodneys Gedanken aus. Ja, genauso wie sie in ihrem Zusammenstoß, wobei Rodney dabei sehr glimpflich weggekommen war.

Na ja, Ronon und Teyla hatte es auch nicht schlimm erwischt, allerdings waren sie ja auch nicht auf sich allein gestellt gewesen. Anders als Sheppard.

"Wo ist er?"

ooOoo

"Was heißt das, Sie haben ihn verloren?"

Irritiert blickte Mr. Woolsey von einem zum anderen, während McKay darauf wartete, dass Ronon den Leiter von Atlantis einfach aus dem Weg schieben würde. Den Gesichtsausdruck dazu hatte der Satedaner bereits.

Dies schien auch Teyla bemerkt zu haben, die beschwichtigend eingriff. "Bei der Sondierung einer alten Lagerhallenanlage, wo nach Ansicht der Ildosianer die fremden Wesen ihren Unterschlupf fanden, wurden wir von Colonel Sheppard getrennt. Unerwartet sind zwei der Wesen auf uns gestoßen und haben uns auseinander getrieben."

"Nicht zu vergessen der Einsturz, der sich bei dem Schusswechsel ereignet hat," warf Rodney ein. Nur zu gut konnte er sich an das Getöse der einstürzenden Wände und Balken erinnern, die nach all der langen Zeit des Moderns den letzten Halt verloren hatten.

Ein Schauer überkam ihn, als er an all die vielen Bakterien dachte, die sich gewiss genüsslich auf das nächstbeste Opfer gestürzt hatten; namentlich ihn.

Doch bevor der aufsteigende Drang die Krankenstation aufzusuchen weiter wachsen konnte, hatte Ronon das Wort ergriffen. "Wir brauchen Marines. Und stärkere Bewaffnung."

Ohne auf Woolsey zu achten, der mit einem herrlich skurrilen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, irgendetwas zwischen Hilflosigkeit und Resignation, dastand, eilte Ronon in Richtung Amelia Banks, um zweifelsohne die Sache ins Rollen zu bringen.

Und Zeit, so hatte Rodney immer mehr das Gefühl, war hier der entscheidende Faktor. Fast eine Stunde lang hatten sie den Lagerbereich auf M78-445 abgesucht. Vollkommen ergebnislos, keine Spur, kein Hinweis, nicht mal der Schatten eines Lebenszeichens auf dem LZD, als hätte sich Sheppard einfach in Luft aufgelöst.

Und genau so war es auch mit den verschwunden Ildosianern gewesen, wenn man den Behauptungen von Kelos… Kleros… dem Dorfältesten glauben schenken konnte.

Oben im Kontrollraum konnte McKay sehen, wie Ronon den soeben erschienenen Major Lorne abpasste und zusammen mit diesem eiligen Schrittes verschwand.

Teyla wiederum hatte sich Woolseys angenommen, um diesem zweifelsfrei mit etwas mehr gespickten Details ihres Berichtes zu versorgen, der aus nicht viel mehr als 'Sheppard ist verschwunden, wir brauchen Verstärkung, um diesen Viechern den Garaus zu machen und den Colonel zu finden' bestanden hatte.

Ein erneuter Schauer durchfuhr McKay, als er an diese Wesen dachte. Wenn er sie in diesem Leben nicht mehr sehen müsste, wäre das noch zu früh für seinen Geschmack. Aber es gab gewisse Dinge - oder Personen - die einiges notwendig machten.

Seufzend sah er auf seine Uhr. Wenn er Ronon richtig einschätzte würden sie in spätestens fünfzehn Minuten aufbrechen. Genug Zeit um einen kurzen Abstecher in die Krankenstation zu machen und wenn auch nur, um Jennifer kurz zu sehen.

ooOoo

Das Ambiente für diese Monsterjagd konnte tatsächlich nicht besser sein. Die Nacht war kalt und dunkel, M78-445 hatte keinerlei Monde zur Vertreibung der Finsternis. Nicht einmal Sterne waren zu sehen, weil die Atmosphäre des Planeten mit einer feinen Staubschicht gefüllt war. Sie hielt die gefährlichsten und hellsten Strahlen der Sonne ab, allerdings auch einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel.

Den leicht drängenden Blick Ronons ignorierend, biss McKay erneut herzhaft in seinen, nun zweiten, Powerriegel. Es gab nun mal gewisse körperliche Bedürfnisse, die nicht zu ignorieren waren.

Und als Pause konnte man diesen Moment auch nicht wirklich bezeichnen. Dazu hatten der schnelle Happen und die paar Schlucke Wasser einen zu gehetzten "Zwischen Tür und Angel"-Charakter und dauerte bis jetzt auch kaum zwei Minuten.

Zurzeit befanden sie sich auf einem Hof inmitten des Lagerhallenkomplexes. Seit etwas mehr als drei Stunden waren sie nun schon unterwegs, in denen sie es geschafft hatten ganze zwei der Kreaturen zu erledigen.

Und die eine auch nur mit der Hilfe der beiden anderen Teams, hatte sich das eine schwarzhäutige Wesen doch überraschend auf sie gestürzt, bevor sie überhaupt richtig in dem Komplex angelangt waren.

Ein Verhalten, das nicht gerade zu McKays Bestärkung seines Kampfeswillens beitrug. Tatsächlich schmerzte ihm seit diesem Zeitpunkt seine linke hintere Seite, mit der er von einem der dunklen und viel zu langen Tentakeln der Kreatur brutal an die nächste Wand gestoßen worden war.

Zugegeben, Sergeant Martinez war da schon schwerer verwundet worden mit seiner blutenden Wunde am Arm, aber das waren kleinliche Unterschiede, mit denen sich Rodney jetzt ohnehin nicht auseinandersetzen wollte.

Es war noch keine fünf Minuten her, als Major Lorne ihnen über Funk verkündet hatte, dass eine weiterer _Schatten der Finsternis _ausgeschaltet war. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Ronon so auf die Fortsetzung ihrer Mission pochte.

Aber eher wahrscheinlich war die Sorge um Sheppard, von dem sie noch immer nicht die geringste Spur finden konnten. Eine Tatsache, die Rodney ein ungutes Gefühl bescherte, seitdem sie erneut Fuß auf diesen Planeten gesetzt hatten und das mit jeder vergehenden Stunde stärker wurde.

Insgeheim wussten sie alle, dass, je länger sie keine Spur von Sheppard fanden, desto schlechter auch ihre Chancen standen, den Colonel in einem Stück zu finden, auch wenn es keiner von ihnen offen äußerte.

Und als wenn dieser wüsste, wohin McKays Gedanken ihn inzwischen geführt hatte, meinte der Satedaner mit weniger harten Augen: "Wir sollten weiter gehen." Und damit drehte sich Ronon um und schritt durch die nächste, halb verfaulte Tür vor ihnen, die sie vom Hof wieder ins Innere bringen würde.

Mit Ronon als Vorhut und Teyla im Rücken folgte McKay einem weiteren schäbigen Korridor, der sich mit hundert anderen seiner Art wie Gänge in einem Labyrinth durch den ganzen Komplex schlangen.

Hier waren die Wände sogar dermaßen instabil und faulig, dass sich bereits ganze Teile in Haufen aus Schutt und Staub verwandelt hatten und klaffende Lücken wie düstere Wunden in dem schwachen Licht der Lampen hinterließen.

Und war das nicht ohnehin eine akute Gefahr in dieser Anlage? Immerhin hatte ihr ganzes Problem mit dem Colonel doch genau damit angefangen, dass eine der Wände dem Zahn der Zeit - und den Auswirkungen eines Kampfes - nicht mehr hatte standhalten können.

"Was glauben Sie, warum diese Wesen durch das Stargate gekommen sind?", fragte Teyla, während sie sich durch weitere Hallen und Räume auf ihrer Suche arbeiteten.

"Vielleicht ein Erkundungstrupp," antwortete ihr Ronon, der keinen noch so kleinen Winkel in ihrer Umgebung Außeracht ließ.

"Das scheint mir eher unwahrscheinlich. Warum sind sie dann nicht nach ihrer Erkundung einfach wieder verschwunden? Seit ihrem Auftauchen sind fast fünf Wochen vergangen. Das Stargate ist unbewacht und frei zugänglich, nichts würde ihnen im Weg stehen."

Ein Punkt, der in Rodneys Augen für die Überlastung der Aufgaben der Koalitionsführung sprach und die Ängstlichkeit der Bewohner der Gegend, hatte sich doch keiner dazu bereit erklärt ihnen zu helfen. Man könnte meinen, man hätte sie gefragt es mit einer Horde ausgehungerter Wraith aufzunehmen. Ts.

"Es könnten Flüchtlinge sein."

"Sehen mir nicht wie Flüchtlinge aus," antwortete Ronon Teylas Worten. Und Rodney musste ihm da zustimmen.

Ein Geräusch zu seiner Linken ließ McKay herumfahren und sein noch immer unvertrautes Sturmgewehr in eine besonders verfallene Ecke halten. Doch kaum hatte sich Ronon zwei Schritte der Quelle genähert, als eine dieser kleinen, rattenähnlichen Tiere aus der Ecke schoss, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder im Schatten zu verschwinden.

"Nicht schon wieder eine von denen!", stöhnte Rodney. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft eines von diesen Dingern ihm beinahe einen Herzstillstand beschert hätte.

Unheimliche Geräusche in einer Horrorfilmumgebung wie dieser, die nur aus fahlem Licht, faulem Geruch und zu langen Schatten bestand war nichts, was für seinen Blutdruck gut sein konnte.

"Es könnte auch sein, dass jemand diese Kreaturen loswerden wollte, die nächstbeste Stargateadresse anwählte und sie durchgeschoben hat," nahm McKay ihr ursprüngliches Gespräch wieder auf, während er darauf achtete, dicht hinter Ronon zu bleiben, nur für den Fall.

Durch eine große aus den Angeln gebrochene Tür, gelangten sie in einen sich nicht von der bisherigen Gegend zu unterscheidenden Raum. Allerdings hatte McKay das Gefühl, als ob die Umgebungstemperatur ein paar Grad zugenommen hätte. Der letzte frische Windhauch musste schon Jahrzehnte zurückliegen, so muffig und stickig war die Luft.

"Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste -" Doch ein erneutes Geräusch ließ Rodney in seinen Worten innehalten. Das hatte sich nun wirklich nicht wie eine dieser Ratten angehört. Eine Feststellung, die er durch die wachsamen Ausdrücke auf Ronons und Teylas Gesicht bestätigen konnte.

Unbewusst ein Mal schluckend, wappnete er sich auf das Kommende. Wenn die bisherigen Zusammenstöße mit diesen Kreaturen ein Hinweis waren, dann würde auch dieser sicher unschön verlaufen.

Ein unamüsiertes Lächeln huschte kurz über McKays Züge, als er lautlos seinen Teamkameraden folgte. Das wäre jetzt genau der richtige Moment für ein paar aufmunternde Worte. Allerdings war der unerschütterliche Optimist unter ihnen zurzeit nicht da, um genau diese zu geben.

Tatsächlich behielt Rodney diesen Gedanken auch noch drei Minuten später bei, nachdem er sich mit seinem Team in einem erneuten Gefecht mit einer der _Schatten der Finsternis _wiederfand und er sein bestes gab, um genau diesen Umstand zu ändern.

* * *

_tbc_


	3. Kapitel 3

_A/N: Über Feedback, egal wie kurz oder ausführlich, würde ich mich wirklich freuen! Also, wenn es euch gefällt, haut in die Tasten und lasst es mich wissen! ;)_

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Rodney machte sich so klein wie möglich und versuchte nicht an die vielen Kugeln zu denken, die nur knapp über seiner gekauerten Position in das schwarze Fleisch ihres Gegners trafen.

Die Kreatur hatte sich anstatt den Kampf zu suchen eher nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umgesehen. Eine Tatsache, die an sich nicht problematisch gewesen wäre, hätte sich McKay nicht genau zwischen dieser und der Kreatur befunden.

Nur wenige der Kugeln aus Teylas G36 schienen das Wesen überhaupt zu treffen. Ronons Blaster machte da schon mehr Eindruck.

Ein Ohren zerfetzender Laut durchschnitt die Luft, einer, der irgendwo zwischen einer Kettensäge und zerspringendem Glas lag. McKay jedenfalls konnte nicht anders, als schützend die Hände auf seine Ohren zu legen, wenn er so etwas wie permanente Taubheit verhindern wollte.

So plötzlich wie das Ohren zerfetzende Geschrei, Gekreische oder was auch immer, der Kreatur angefangen hatte, so plötzlich hörte es auch auf und das nächste was McKay spürte war, wie er von Teyla auf die Beine gezogen wurde und sie die Verfolgung der fliehenden Kreatur aufnahmen.

Einige Minuten und eine schmerzende Lunge später erhaschte McKay erneut einen Blick auf die Kreatur, die der Satedaner gerade wieder ins Visier nahm. Das Geräusch von Ronons Blaster durchschnitt die vermeidliche Ruhe der alten Halle und zwei der verwitterten Kisten verloren jede Berechtigung, sich als solche zu bezeichnen.

Die Kreatur war im letzten Moment ausgewichen und hatte sich mit einem unverhofften Sprung durch eines der besonders großen weggemoderten Löcher in einer der Wände von ihnen verabschiedet.

Ronon ließ einen wütenden Laut raus, als er sich die Tatsache eingestand, das er das über drei Meter über ihm liegende Loch für eine Verfolgung nicht erreichen würde können. Die immer leiser werdenden Schritte auf der anderen Seite unterstrichen diesen Punkt noch.

Während Rodney die Gelegenheit nutzte um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und seinen durch die vielen hektischen Bewegungen erneut aufgeflammten Schmerz in seiner linken Rückfront zu ignorieren, suchte Ronon nach einem Weg, der sie wieder auf die Fährte der Kreatur bringen würde.

Teyla indes nahm über Funk Kontakt zu den restlichen beiden Teams auf um den aktuellen Status zu erfahren. Wie es aussah waren inzwischen zwei weitere _Schatten der Finsternis _ausgeschaltet worden.

Eine Aussage die ihnen immer noch nicht sagte, wie viele dieser Wesen hier überhaupt herumstrolchten. Wobei Rodneys eigene Vermutung von einer geringen Zahl ausging, wenn die Anzahl der Verschwundenen und die Aussagen der Dorfbewohner ein Indikator waren.

Teyla beendete ihr Gespräch, nur um im nächsten Moment zu stutzen, sich hinzuhocken und mit der Hand etwas am Boden zu berühren.

"Was haben Sie?", fragte McKay, während er seinen Lebenszeichendetektor aus der Tasche zog und auf die Athosianerin zuging.

"Hier ist Blut."

Ein unamüsiertes Lächeln schoss ihm kurz ins Gesicht, bevor er ihr antwortete. "Natürlich, Ronon ist ein guter Schütze."

"Nein, das hier ist nicht das Blut der Kreatur." Teyla hatte sich gebückt um die Substanz am Boden zu berühren. Und von nahem konnte auch Rodney sehen, das es rot und nicht schwarz war, wie überhaupt alles an diesen Viechern.

"Das ist menschliches Blut, " sagte Ronon, nachdem er zu ihnen gestoßen war und ebenfalls einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte.

"Aber hier war keiner. Niemand außer uns und dem Ding. Und da mir zwar so einiges weh tut, ich aber eindeutig sicher sagen kann, dass keine blutende Wunde darunter ist -"

"Es ist eindeutig frisch," unterbrach Ronon Rodneys Ausführung, während er sich hinhockte um den Boden zu untersuchen. "Hier ist auch Blut der Kreatur."

"Okay. Und was sagt uns das jetzt?"

Statt einer Antwort bekam er nur eine weitere Frage von Teyla. "Haben Sie irgendwelche Anzeichen in der Umgebung, Rodney?"

Einen Blick auf den sich noch immer in seiner Hand befindlichen Lebenszeichendetektor werfend, verneinte er. Das Gerät war im Moment tatsächlich nicht viel mehr als ein Hightech-Wegeplan.

"Allerdings gibt es einen relativ kurzen Weg direkt hinter diese Wand, der uns auf die andere Seite bringen dürfte."

Das Team tauschte einen kurzen Blick miteinander aus, bevor sie sich erneut in Bewegung setzten.

Sie mussten der kaum auszumachenden Spur aus Blut auf dem vor Dreck und Staub triefenden Boden nicht lange folgen, nachdem sie diese gefunden hatten. Hinter einer halb eingestürzten Wand erhaschten sie einen Blick auf die Kreatur, die so sehr daran interessiert war einem Kampf mit ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Tatsächlich zeigten diese Wesen einen sehr ausgeprägten Kampf- oder Flucht-Instinkt.

Doch für mehr Mutmaßungen blieb McKay keine Zeit, war ihre Anwesenheit doch bemerkt worden. Er hatte kaum Zeit dazu mit erschreckter Faszination zuzusehen, wie sich die gekauerte zwei Meter irgendwas große Kreatur mit ihrer seidig glänzenden schwarzen Haut zu ihnen drehte und sich zu ihrer ganzen Größe aufbaute, was aufgrund einer hohen Decke eindrucksvoll zu bewerkstelligen war.

"In Deckung, Rodney!", warf ihm eine zur Seite hechtende Teyla zu, während sie gemeinsam mit Ronon das Feuer eröffnete.

Das ließ sich McKay nicht zweimal sagen und hinter dem nächst besten Schutthaufen fand er einen ausreichenden Schutz, hinter dem er sich kauern konnte. Dabei konnte er einen weiteren guten Blick auf die Kreatur werfen, die um die Mitte herum ungewohnt füllig aussah, etwas das gut bei diesem etwas helleren Licht zu erkennen war, brannten hier doch noch mehr Lampen als gewöhnlich.

Nun, das gab Rodney ein breiteres Ziel zum anvisieren und kurz darauf fiel auch er in die Schüsse seiner Teamkameraden mit ein.

Doch trotz der gewaltigen Statur des Wesens trafen nur die wenigsten ihrer Schüsse. Dabei hätte McKay schwören können, das es bis jetzt mindestens ein Dutzend Kugeln in den schwarzfleischigen Körper geschafft haben müssten.

Anders sah es da mit Ronons Blaster aus. Dieser hinterließ einen bleibenden Eindruck in dem dunklen Fleisch der Kreatur. Mitunter musste das einer der Hauptgründe dafür sein, weshalb Ronon das derzeitige auserkorene Angriffsziel des Wesens war. Doch noch während Rodney Luft holte um den Satedaner zu warnen, war es auch schon zu spät.

Einer dieser tentakelartigen Arme - oder was auch immer - weitete sich unnatürlich und schlug Ronon seinen Blaster aus der Hand. Schlitternd kam dieser komplett außer Reichweite in der hintersten Ecke zu einem Halt.

"Rodney!"

Er brauchte nicht Teylas Ruf, um ihn aus seiner relativ sicheren Ecke zu treiben bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm gerade bot. Die Kreatur hatte sich ohne Umschweife, nachdem sie sich des lästigen Blasters entledigt hatte, auf Ronon gestürzt und zu Boden gerungen.

Ein wütendes Stöhnen erklang von dem sich gegen inzwischen vier Tentakel - wo waren die zwei anderen hergekommen? - wehrenden Satedaner, während er versuchte, sich nicht zu Tode quetschen zu lassen. Denn genau so sah das, was sich vor Rodneys Augen auf dem dreckigen Boden abspielte, aus.

Nach vorne preschend, und wie er hoffte militärisch korrekt, versuchte er erneut ein paar Kugeln in das immer größer werdende Ziel vor sich zu bringen. Teyla näherte sich von der anderen Seite und versuchte ebenfalls eine Schmerz zeigende Reaktion von der Kreatur zu erhalten. Ehrlich mal, auf diese Entfernung mussten sie doch treffen!

Ein weiterer Tentakel brach aus dem schwarzen Körper mit einem trotz der Kampfgeräusche deutlich zu vernehmendem "Plop" hervor und warf Teyla aus der Bahn. Und das aus drei Metern Entfernung, was McKay schwer schlucken ließ.

Halb erwartete er, dass auch ihn ein Tentakel gegen die nächste Wand werfen würde, doch blieb er seltsam unbehelligt. Sein Sturmgewehr, mit dem er kaum noch geschossen hatte, um Ronon nicht zu treffen, der noch immer in einem einzigen Wust aus Tentakeln begraben halb unter der Kreatur lag, hatte das Ende seines Magazins erreicht.

Während er sich beeilte nachzuladen behielt er seine Umgebung im Auge. Einfacher gesagt als getan, war er mit dieser Waffe bis zum heutigen Tage unvertraut gewesen. Er schaffte nicht das von ihm gewünschte Tempo zu erreichen, woran sicherlich das Zittern seiner Hände nicht ganz unschuldig war.

Ronon kam mit der Kreatur immer näher auf ihn zu und erst als die beiden fast seine Deckung überrollt hatten, hatte er seine G36 wieder schussbereit. Dabei konnte er sehen, wie es der Satedaner schaffte sich genug aus den Griffen der wild umher schlagenden Tentakeln zu befreien um sein Schwert zu ziehen.

Ein erneutes unmenschliches Kreischen erklang, als Ronon einen davon mittendurch trennte. Sein nächster Schlag wurde von einem Schuss seiner eigenen Waffe begleitet.

Teyla, leicht im Gesicht blutend, hatte die Gelegenheit des verlagerten Kampfes genutzt und die ehemals außer Reichweite befindliche Waffe an sich genommen. Aus seiner momentanen Starre erwachend, folgte McKay Teylas Beispiel und eröffnete ebenfalls das Feuer.

Ihre Schüsse trafen genau in den Rücken der Kreatur, die sich daraufhin schmerzerfüllt - jedenfalls deutete Rodney so das Gebaren von ihr - aufrichtete. Ronon ließ diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt und zielte mit seinem Schwert auf die nun vor ihm ausgebreitete Halspartie.

Ein widerliches "Platsch"-Geräusch erklang und Ronon verschwand in einem Schwall aus schwarzer Flüssigkeit, über die McKay gerade lieber nicht näher nachdenken wollte. Sein Magen hatte sich auch so schon übelgelaunt bei dem Anblick gedreht, der sich ihm darbot.

Allerdings hatte diese Aktion den gewünschten Effekt, die Kreatur ging mit einem letzten, gurgelnden Geräusch zu Boden und blieb auf der rechten Seite liegen. Der seltsam lang gezogene, ovale Kopf mit seinen nicht vorhandenen Vertiefungen oder Ausbuchtungen ließ McKay unwillkürlich schütteln.

Mit Teyla zusammen trat er widerwillig an den am Boden liegenden Körper heran - natürlich zwei Sicherheitsabstandsschritte hinter ihr - während sich Ronon mit einem Fußtritt davon überzeugte, das die Kreatur sich auch wirklich nicht mehr rühren würde und das ohne auf dem glitschigen Grund unter ihm auszurutschen.

"Ist hin," bestätigte Ronon das, was nach Rodneys Meinung durch die Masse an Blut auf dem Boden und dem Satedaner schon von Anfang an klar gewesen war.

"Major Lorne, Lieutenant Babcoke, hier Teyla. Wir haben eine weitere Kreatur ausgeschaltet," übernahm die Athosianerin den Part der Informationsweitergabe.

Aus Gewohnheit den Lebenszeichendetektor checkend, sah McKay wie Teyla den frischen Leichnam begutachtete, nachdem sie die Bestätigung der beiden Teams erhalten hatte.

"Was tun Sie da? Ist es nicht schon genug, dass sämtliche Körpersäfte dieses Monsters hier verstreut sind?" Dabei warf er einen scheelen Blick auf Ronon, der gerade dabei war, sein Gesicht wieder erkennbar zu machen.

Doch Teylas Augenmerk blieb auf dem toten Körper vor ihnen fixiert, mit einem Ausdruck von leichtem Schock im Gesicht. "Ronon, Rodney."

Näher tretend konnte McKay erkennen, was die Athosianerin so schockierte. Er selbst wusste nicht, wie er das, was er da vor sich sah erklären sollte. "Das… Das ist keine Wunde der Kreatur. Oh Gott, das ist eine menschliche."

* * *

_tbc_


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren hatte Ronon eines seiner wuchtig aussehenden Messer gezückt und sich daran gemacht, die unnatürliche Wunde in dem schwarzen Fleisch freizulegen.

Der Anblick des Satedaners, wie er eins ums andere Stück der flechtenartigen Haut aus dem toten Körper schnitt, drehte Rodney den Magen um. Oder vielleicht lag das an der Tatsache, dass immer mehr sehr menschliche Haut unter der glänzend schimmernden zum Vorschein kam.

Bei dem Tempo das Ronon vorlegte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis ein Großteil der Rückfront eines Menschen sichtbar wurde.

"Ist das einer der Dorfbewohner?", fragte Teyla, nachdem sich Ronon zum Hals der Person vorgearbeitet hatte und nun nach dessen Puls fühlte.

"Wer immer das auch war, er ist tot."

McKay konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was er da vor sich sah. Inmitten des _Schattens der Finsternis _war ein Mensch gewesen, sein Kopf knapp unter dem der Kreatur und sein Körper um den Bauch dieser geschlungen. Es wirkte wie eine groteske Eltern-Kind-Umarmung, in der das Kind mit einem Arm gehalten auf dem Bauch des Elternteils saß.

"Wie kam der Mann in die Kreatur?", fragte Teyla, die noch immer fassungslos auf die bizarre Szene vor sich blickte, während Rodney einen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken versuchte.

"Vielleicht als Nahrung, " äußerte sich Ronon. "Hier sind ein paar seltsame Verletzungen, die nicht von unseren Waffen stammen."

Er hatte es nicht vorgehabt, aber bei den Worten des Satedaners musste McKay auf eine der Stellen schauen, auf die dieser deutete. Es sah sehr nach einer Verätzung aus, die sich bis auf den Knochen runter brannte.

Mehr konnte er allerdings nicht erkennen, denn in diesem Moment verlor er den Kampf gegen seine Übelkeit. Rodney schaffte es gerade noch, sich in eine etwas entfernte Ecke, hinter einen der unzähligen Schutthaufen zu bringen, bevor er sich seiner letzten Mahlzeit entledigte.

Warum konnte es auch nicht mal eine einfache Mission sein? Ein hübsches, friedfertiges Monster zur Abwechslung mal. Einmal nur wollte McKay es mit Dingen zu tun haben, die sie im Schlaf lösen konnten. Keine Monster, Verletzungen oder vermisste Teammitglieder. Einfach nur ein friedlicher, vollkommen unspektakulärer Tag.

"Rodney, " hörte er Teylas Stimme neben sich, als er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte. "Hier, trinken Sie etwas."

Dankbar nahm er mit zitternden Händen die Flasche entgegen und tatsächlich half das kühle Wasser. Nach ein paar Momenten hatte sich McKay wieder soweit im Griff, dass er wieder aufstehen konnte. Allerdings hielt er diesmal einen weiten Sicherheitsabstand von dem gewaltigen Leichnam.

"Wenn diese Kreatur einen Menschen in sich trug" - Rodney konnte das Stöhnen bei diesen Worten Teylas nicht unterdrücken, während er eine Hand beruhigend auf seinen mitgenommenen Magen legte - "dann könnte es sein, das auch andere seiner Art ein ähnliches Verhalten an den Tag legten."

"Könnte erklären, warum es die Flucht vor uns suchte. Es hatte schon einen von uns, " meinte Ronon während er sein Messer so gut es ging säuberte und wegsteckte.

Das entlockte Rodney ein erneutes Stöhnen. Allerdings auch einen Gedanken. "Es kann durchaus sein, dass die Kreaturen sich nur uns gegenüber aggressiv und angriffslustig verhalten, wenn sie noch auf 'Nahrungssuche' sind. Die anderen haben keinen Grund mehr für die Jagd und gehen uns daher aus dem Weg."

Es verging kaum eine Sekunde als sich alle ihre Blicke trafen.

"Sheppard!", riefen sie alle zeitgleich aus, als es ihnen plötzlich dämmerte.

Mehr Worte bedurfte es nicht um sich eiligst auf den Weg zu ihren letzten Opfern zu machen. Rodney wusste genau dass die Chancen nicht gut standen, wenn sich der Colonel in einer der nun toten Kreaturen befand.

Andererseits war die Alternative in einem der lebenden Exemplare auch nicht viel besser. Ein Gedanke, der nicht nur ihn zur höchsten Eile antrieb.

ooOoo

Der erste Leichnam auf den sie stießen erwies sich als Sackgasse in Bezug auf Sheppard. McKay schüttelte es jetzt noch, wenn er an das, was sie in dem schwarzen Fleisch verborgen vorgefunden hatten, zurückdachte.

Dabei hatte Teyla dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht viel von dem fast völlig verätzten Körper zu sehen bekam. Wahrscheinlich um ihm keinen Grund zu einer erneuten gewaltsamen Entleerung seines Magens zu geben.

Nun waren sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem ersten Opfer der Nacht, die vor so vielen Stunden begonnen hatte. Ein fataler Einsturz in der Lagerhalle, durch die sie gerade liefen, ließ Rodney einen guten Blick auf die Landschaft draußen werfen.

Und wenn sich McKay nicht sehr täuschte, dann war das, was sich da am Horizont abspielte, bereits das hiesige Äquivalent eines bevorstehenden Sonnenaufgangs.

"_Hier Major Lorne. Ein weiterer Fehlschlag. Ich hoffe, Sie haben mehr Glück." _

"Verstanden, Major, " antwortete wie gewohnt Teyla auf den Funkspruch.

Ihr momentanes Ziel war also der letzte Leichnam, den sie noch zu untersuchen hatten. Anderenfalls war Sheppard in einer der lebenden Kreaturen.

Tatsächlich hoffte McKay immer mehr darauf, war doch bis jetzt jede verschlungene Person tot gewesen. Wenn nicht durch die Abstrusität des Wesens, dann durch ihre eigenen Schüsse.

Er wollte nicht wissen, was wäre, wenn sie den Colonel von ihren eigenen Waffen tödlich verwundet vorfinden würden. Mit ein Grund, weshalb inzwischen äußerste Vorsicht beim erlegen der Kreaturen galt.

"Hier ist es." Ronon war stehengeblieben und näherte sich dem halb in dem dunklen Schatten verborgenen Leichnam.

Der tote Körper lag noch genauso da, wie sie ihn verlassen hatten und bescherte Rodney ein paar unschöne Rückblicke auf seinen ganz persönlichen Zusammenstoß mit selbigem. Tatsächlich fühlte er den Schmerz erneut in seiner hinteren linken Seite aufflammen, als ob er gerade erst die gewaltsame Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gehabt hätte.

Während sich der Satedaner erneut an sein schauerliches 'Ausgraben' machte, versuchte Rodney eine ihn stutzig machende Sache zu klären. "Hatte uns diese Kreatur nicht angegriffen, bevor wir überhaupt einen Fuß in der Tür hatten?"

Teyla, die sorgsam ihre Umgebung im Blickfeld hatte, drehte sich kurz zu McKay hin, als sie ihm mit einem kurzen Blick auf die tote Kreatur am Boden antwortete. "Das ist richtig. Allerdings sieht dieser _Schatten der Finsternis _nicht danach aus, als ob er noch auf der Suche nach Nahrung gewesen wäre."

"Ja, das ist genau der Punkt, der mich irritiert. Warum hat er den Kampf gesucht?"

"Er hat sich bedroht gefühlt."

An Ronons Worten war eindeutig etwas dran, immerhin waren sie zu elft unverhofft an diesem Ort aufgetaucht und hatten die Kreatur damit gewiss überrascht.

Zudem meinte sich McKay daran zu erinnern, das sie die beiden einzigen Ein- und Ausgänge in dem Raum versperrt hatten als sie in diesen getreten waren, da diese direkt nebeneinander lagen.

Ein Angriff der Kreatur war unter diesen Gesichtspunkten nicht so abwegig, wie es im ersten Augenblick den Anschein hatte.

"Leute…" Ronons Ruf hatte einen bedeutungsschweren Unterton, der Rodney Schlimmes befürchten ließ.

Unsicheren Schrittes wusste McKay bereits was ihn erwarten würde, noch bevor er den kleinen von schwarzer, triefender Haut freigelegten Fleck einer Atlantisstandardweste in dem wenigen Licht ausmachen konnte.

"Oh mein Gott." Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden und nun blieb nur die bange Hoffnung auf die verschwindend geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Colonel in diesem Grab aus Fleisch noch lebte. Und wie lächerlich erschien ihm in diesem Moment solch ein Gedanke.

Bis jetzt hatte keiner von ihnen der Möglichkeit einen Platz eingeräumt, dass es vielleicht schon zu dem Zeitpunkt zu spät für eine Rettung gewesen sein könnte, als Sheppard verschlungen wurde.

Rodney hätte diesen Gedanken nicht ignorieren und in den hintersten Winkel schieben sollen. Dann wäre er auf diesen Moment wenigstens etwas gefasster vorbereitet gewesen. Aber er hatte ja auf einen positiven Ausgang gehofft.

Während McKay nervös seine erneut zitternden Hände an seine G36 klammerte und Ronon nicht für einen Augenblick aus den Augen ließ, konnte er nur mit Mühe ein hysterisches Lachen zurückhalten.

Ja natürlich, genau in solch einem Moment musste der Optimismus des Colonels in Rodneys Verhalten Einzug halten!

Gerade als er meinte seinem unpassenden Drang einfach loszulachen nicht mehr standhalten zu können, holte ihn Ronon mit drei einfachen Worten wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Er lebt noch."

Eine unendliche Erleichterung machte sich in Rodney breit und das breite Grinsen, das sich auf seinen Zügen ausbreitete, fand sein Pendant in Teylas Gesicht.

"Er lebt noch, " wiederholte die Athosianerin in einem voller Hoffnung schwingenden Ton, während sie McKay fest in die Augen sah und ihm damit noch soviel mehr mitteilte.

"McKay, fassen Sie mal mit an," rief ihn der Satedaner wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Tatsachen, die aus einem fast komplett von der Kreatur umgebenden Colonel bestanden, wenn man mal von der kleinen relativ freien Rücken- und Halspartie absah.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Rodney kein noch so großer Vorrat an feinsten Schokoriegeln der Erde in das Schlachtfeld, das aus Ronon, einem Messer, Fleischfetzen und Blut bestand, bekommen. Aber die Erleichterung darüber, dass er nicht noch jemanden für immer verloren hatte, ließ ihn die raue Umgebung vergessen.

"Hier, halten Sie das." Und während Ronon ihm einen Strang der flechtenartigen und sich warm anfühlenden Haut in die Hände drückte, schnitt dieser weitere Teile Sheppards frei.

In die mehr und mehr vor Blut triefende Arbeit vor sich fixiert, wanderten McKays Gedanken zu dem Colonel.

Er konnte nicht mal ansatzweise erahnen, wie es für diesen sein musste, lebendig in einem anderen Wesen gefangen zu sein. Etwa wie Jona und der Wal, doch kam ihm diese Analogie viel zu harmlos im Vergleich mit Sheppards Situation vor.

Und wer sagte überhaupt, dass dieser nach dem Geschehenen einfach so aufstehen, einen Witz reißen und mit ihnen nach Atlantis zurücktrotten würde? Sie wussten nichts über diese Kreaturen, hatten keine Ahnung von den Funktionen dieser fremdartigen Körper und deren normaler Prozesse.

Ein immer stärker penetrierender Geruch stieg langsam in Rodneys Nase, den er absolut nicht einzuordnen wusste. Allerdings war er wirklich unangenehm und seinem noch etwas ramponierten Magen tat er auch nicht wirklich gut.

Doch all das wurde komplett nebensächlich, als Ronon mit seiner Hilfe endlich das Gesicht des Colonels freilegte.

"Sheppard?", fragte McKay vorsichtig. "John, hören Sie mich?"

Keine Antwort, nicht die geringste Reaktion in den absolut starren und weit offenen, haselnussfarbenen Augen in dem Gesicht vor ihm.

"John?"

Nur zu deutlich spürte er den schnellen Schlag seines Herzens, seine trockene Kehle und die Schnitte von Ronons Klinge, die feine Druckwellen durch den Körper in seinem Griff fahren ließ.

Und ganz sachte, ganz entfernt, fühlte er den steten Puls seines Freundes unter seinen Händen.

Der einzige Beweis, dass dieser nicht doch tot war, wie es dessen Augen ihm so deutlich entgegen zu schreien versuchten.

Keiner von ihnen sprach ein weiteres Wort, nachdem klar wurde, dass der Einzige, den sie hören wollten, nichts sagen würde.

Und zu einer Äußerung wäre Sheppard ohnehin nicht mal in einem ansprechbaren Zustand in der Lage gewesen, zog Ronon doch gerade an etwas, das im Mund des Colonels steckte.

Was auch immer es war, es weigerte sich hartnäckig nachzugeben, so dass Ronon tatsächlich sein Messer beiseite legte und mit beiden Händen zu ziehen anfing.

Mit einem überraschend sanften Geräusch zog der Satedaner eine gut halben Meter lange Ranke aus Sheppards Hals.

Vielleicht war es der Anblick, wie dieses glitschige "Ding" in einem Schwall aus dem Mund des Colonels kam oder aber der absolut unverändert starre Ausdruck in dessen Gesicht bei dieser Aktion, jedenfalls war es zuviel für Rodneys ohnehin noch recht rebellischen Magen.

Er schaffte es kaum zwei Schritte weit, bis er sich in eine der blutigen Pfützen auf dem vor Dreck triefenden Boden erneut übergab, auch wenn sein Magen nichts mehr hatte, was er dafür verwenden konnte.

In was für ein Horrorszenario waren sie hier nur hineingeraten?

"Ich kann für Sie weitermachen, wenn Sie sich ausruhen möchten." Ein schwaches Lächeln begleitete Teylas Worte, nachdem sich Rodneys aufbegehrender Magen weitestgehend beruhig hatte.

Sich aufrappelnd und den Schweiß - oder war es dunkles Blut? - aus seinem Gesicht wischend, schlug er dieses Angebot aus. "Ich bringe es zu Ende."

Zu welchem es auch immer führen würde, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, während er erneut in das kaum zu diesem Zeitpunkt menschlich zu nennende Gesicht ihres Freundes sah.

Der Rest der Arbeit war schnell erledigt, jedenfalls fühlte es sich wie kaum mehr als zwei Augenblicke an, in denen Sheppard aus dem letzten fesselnden Griff der toten Kreatur geschnitten wurde.

Seine Gestalt glich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr der Kreatur die ihn verschlungen hatte, als der eines Menschen. Ronon hatte den Colonel zwar befreit, doch rankten die schwarzen Flechten der Haut noch immer fast überall dünn über Sheppards Form. Hinzu kam das Blut, das inzwischen überall zu finden war, auch in nicht unerheblichen Mengen an Rodney.

Gemeinsam mit Ronon trug er den Colonel auf nicht von Blut triefenden und voller Fleischfetzen belagerten Grund. Teyla legte ihre Jacke unter den Kopf mit den starren, nicht ein Mal blinzelnden Augen. Gemeinsam hielten sie stille Wache über ihrem Freund, die mehr von einer Totenwache hatte, als die an einem Krankenlager.

Und so fand sie kurze Zeit später auch das zu Beginn ihres Fundes benachrichtigte Rettungsteam, das mit Dr. Keller an der Front zu ihrem Patienten drängte.

Während ein und der andere medizinische Begriff von Ärztin zu Sanitäter und zurück geworfen wurde, fiel Rodneys Blick zurück auf das Inferno aus Hautfetzen, Blut, langen schwarzen Schatten und dem gewaltigen nun der Länge nach aufgeschnittenen Leichnam. Dort hatten sie Sheppard befreit. Herausgeschnitten, wie die Innereien bei einer Froschsektion. All das kam ihm auf einmal so surreal vor.

"Kommen Sie, Rodney. Wir bringen ihn nach Hause."

Aus seinen Gedanken kommend, sah McKay, wie sich die Personenschar um Sheppard mit diesem auf einer Bahre auf den Weg machte. Und gemeinsam mit Teyla und dem ebenfalls auf ihn wartenden Ronon, folgten sie ihrem Freund.

* * *

_tbc_


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Mit all seiner Kraft gelang es John wieder zu sich zu kommen. Wenn man den Zustand, in den er sich erneut zu bringen geschafft hatte, denn so nennen konnte.

Es war wie das Aufwachen in einer schmutzigen, modrigen Zelle, vollkommen nackt, schutzlos und angekettet, anstatt bei dem stinkenden Kerl mit den scharfen Instrumenten in der Hand, mit dem dieser nur zu gerne spielte.

Es war ein Ort ohne Raum, ein Platz ohne Dunkelheit und Licht, und doch mit Schatten aus dem tiefsten schwarz, die sich unter seine Haut gruben, tief und tiefer in ihn hinein. Und Sheppard konnte nur dastehen und hilflos mit ansehen, wie es geschah.

Wenigstens schaffte er es diesmal, nicht erneut der Panik zu verfallen. Eine, die sich nur an dem kleinen Ort ausbreiten konnte, in der er sich, seitdem ihn die _Kreaturen der Finsternis _niedergerungen hatte, wiederfand.

Doch dieses Mal war etwas anders. Wenn er es geschafft hatte, zu diesem Ort vorzudringen, dann war da nichts außer Dunkelheit und Schmerz. Aber nun glaubte er tatsächliches Licht wahrzunehmen. Berührungen und - aber nein, nichts konnte hier eindringen. Zu sehr hatte er die Grenzen ausgetestet. Zu deutlich wusste er, dass es kein Entrinnen gab.

Das Licht wurde stärker und mit einem Mal hatte John das Gefühl, als würde es ihn komplett durchdringen. Ein Schock, der ihn den Halt verlieren und zurück an den dunklen Ort fallen ließ, in dem nichts außer Schwarz und Schmerz herrschte.

ooOoo

"_Bist du sicher? Ich denke nicht, dass er irgendetwas davon mitbekommen würde."_

"_Glaub mir, es ist das Beste. Es besteht durchaus die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Teil seines Bewusstseins seine Umgebung wahrnehmen könnte. Die Werte dazu sind allerdings nicht eindeutig, ich habe solche Gehirnfunktionen im Falle eines Apallischen Syndroms noch nie gesehen."_

"_Liegt sein Zustand am Sauerstoffmangel? Ronon hat da etwas wirklich Langes und Widerliches aus seinem Mund gezogen."_

"_Nein, daran liegt es nicht. Seine Atmung durch Mund oder Nase war zwar unmöglich, allerdings zeigt die Untersuchung der fremden Haut, die noch überall auf John verankert war, dass diese die natürliche und schwindend geringe Hautatmung genug erhöht hat, dass der Körper genug Sauerstoff bekam. Ein ganz erstaunlicher Prozess, so etwas habe ich bis jetzt noch nie gesehen."_

"_Ja, das ist bestimmt alles überaus faszinierend, aber -"_

"_Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist. Ein Grund mehr, mit John zu reden, für ihn da zu sein."_

"_Aber er ist so, er ist…"_

"_In einem Wachkoma, ja, Rodney. Aber es würde ihm gewiss helfen, eine vertraute Stimme zu hören. Falls etwas sein sollte -"_

"_- dann lasse ich es dich wissen." _

Was war das? Es wirkte nicht so, als ob es zu diesem Ort passen würde.

"_Okay, also Jennifer sagt, das ich mit Ihnen reden soll." _

War das eine Wand, die John durch einen grauen Nebelfilm erkennen konnte?

"_Ich denke, ich erzähle Ihnen einfach, was passiert ist. Wenn das nicht schon Ronon und Teyla getan haben." _

Die Schwärze lauerte noch in seinem Bewusstsein, das spürte er. Auch war der Schmerz noch da, auch wenn beides viel entfernter wirkte.

War das Rodney, der da mit ihm sprach? Aber wo war McKay?

"_Nun ja, selbst wenn es so wäre… Schön, wo fange ich an?" _

Farbe kehrte in das wenige was er sehen konnte zurück, als hätte jemand an einem Regler gedreht, und das so vertraute grün und beige vor ihm sagte Sheppard deutlich, das er sich in Atlantis befand. Und auch Rodneys Stimme wurde nun deutlicher. Zudem konnte er ein leises, stetes Piepen vernehmen.

"_Die Mission auf M78-445 verläuft gut. Lorne meint, das sie sich sicher sind, das sie alle Kreaturen finden konnten. Oh, und zwei weitere Personen konnten auch lebend geborgen werden." _

Der ferne Schmerz rückte etwas näher und übertönte die weit fort wirkenden Worte McKays für einen Augenblick. Wovon sprach Rodney überhaupt?

"_Dorfbewohner, liegen auch hier. Nicht nötig zu erwähnen, wie sehr dieser Kleron oder Kleros auf diese Nachricht reagiert hat. Der Mann hatte praktisch Tränen in den Augen als er die beiden hier besuchte. Natürlich könnte es daran liegen, dass der Sohn seiner Schwester darunter war…" _

Was ging hier eigentlich vor? Eine Krankenschwester passierte Johns Blickfeld und noch immer konnte er Rodney nicht sehen, der eine lange Pause einlegte, bevor er wieder etwas sagte.

"_Jennifer meinte, dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass Sie noch am Leben sind. Ein Streifschuss von Ronon, zwei von unseren Waffen. Zwei Kugeln, die nur knapp lebenswichtige Organe verfehlten und an denen Sie verblutet wären, hätte die Kreatur nicht ein für uns blutungshemmendes Enzym produziert. Vermutlich um ihr Opfer längst möglich am Leben und '_frisch' _zu halten." _

Wieder folgte eine Pause, in der sich John nur allzu gut das von Schuld durchdrungene Gesicht McKays vorstellen konnte. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, wenn er Rodney schon nicht in seinen Fokus bringen konnte. Aber auch das misslang kläglich.

"_Wir hätten Sie beinahe erschossen, John." _

Verwirrung machte sich immer breiter in Sheppard. Wieso hätten sie ihn erschießen sollen? Ein erneuter Versuch seinerseits etwas zu sagen scheiterte.

"_Hinzu kommen die Verätzungen überall an Ihrem Körper. Ich habe Ihre P90 gesehen, nachdem man sie von Ihnen weggeschnitten hatte, oder eher das, was noch von ihr übrig war. Der Kreatur war es wohl egal, was sie da in sich hatte als sie damit anfing es zu konsumieren. Gott sei dank sind Ihre inneren Schäden minimal oder einer von uns würde in diesem Moment nicht hier sein." _

Das Bild eines schimmernden Tentakels, der auf ihn zu glitt, schoss Sheppard in den Kopf und erneut fühlte er den Duck auf seinem gesamten Körper, der sich wie eine ihn immer fester umschließende Ranke anfühlte und ihn zur völligen Bewegungsunfähigkeit zwang.

Panik stieg in ihm auf und verzweifelt versuchte sich John zu rühren, sich zu drehen oder nur mit seinen verdammten Augen zu blinzeln! Aber nichts geschah. Nicht einmal sein ruhiger Herzschlag erhöhte sich und das noch immer ruhige und stete Piepen seines Herzmonitors stand im starken Widerspruch zu seiner wachsenden Panik.

"_Oh, und keine Sorge wegen Ihrem Gesicht und den Rest von, uhm, Ihnen. Jennifer meinte, dass es wohl keine Narben geben werde. Liegt wohl an der natürlichen Säure des Wesens, mit dem es Sie, uhm, nun ja, lebendig verdaut hat." _

Was? Was zum Teufel noch mal war hier los?

'Rodney!', schrie er so laut er konnte in seinem Kopf. Doch nicht der Hauch eines Atemzugs verließ seine Lippen.

Während John weiter gegen seine unsichtbaren Fesseln ankämpfte und den stärker werdenden Druck des Schattens ignorierte, der ihn immer mehr zurück zu fordern begann, erklang eine weitere, diesmal weibliche Stimme aus dem Nichts. _"Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören, Dr. McKay." _

Eine Schwester erschien in Sheppards nun wieder sehr viel verschwommenerem Blickfeld.

Sehr nah in seinem Blickfeld.

'Sie müssen mir helfen!' Doch auch diese Worte schafften es nicht über seine unkooperativen Lippen.

Eine Pipette tauchte nur Zentimeter vor seinem rechten Auge auf und tropfte eine Flüssigkeit in selbiges. Der Prozess wiederholte sich bei seinem linken Auge.

'Nein, verdammt, holt mich hier raus! McKay!'

"_So, das war's schon!" _

Die Schwester verschwand nach den sich entfernenden Schritten zu urteilen.

"_Okay, wo war ich?", _erklang nun wieder Rodneys Stimme, Johns innere Panik vollkommen ignorierend, obwohl sie ihn immer mehr konsumierte. _"Na ist ja auch egal. Oh, wissen Sie schon das Neueste von Torren?" _

Aber was auch immer McKay als nächstes auch sagte, hörte John schon nicht mehr, als er zurück in die Schatten gezogen wurde, wo er vollkommen alleine der Panik erlag, ein Gefangener seines eigenen Körpers zu sein.

ooOoo

"Hallo, Rodney."

Von seinem Muffin aufblickend sah Rodney, wie sich Teyla zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Doch anstatt zu sagen, was auch immer ihr auf dem Herzen lag - und selbst Rodney konnte erkennen, das es da etwas gab - schaute sie ihn nur durchdringend an.

Wahrscheinlich wollte sie seine Gemütsverfassung in Erfahrung bringen. Huh. Als wenn diese nicht offensichtlich wäre. Vor genau acht Tagen war ihr Team von M78-445 zurückgekehrt. Vor acht Tagen war ihre letzte Mission _als _Team gewesen.

Und vor acht Tagen hatten sie Sheppard in die Krankenstation gebracht, in der dieser seitdem vor sich hin vegetierte. Und seit acht verdammten Tagen schaffte McKay es kaum sich auf die Dinge zu konzentrieren, die diese bedurften.

Entweder saß er vor einer immens wichtigen Arbeit, die eines Tages ihrer aller Hintern würde retten können, bei der seine Gedanken allerdings bei Sheppard waren, oder aber er war in der Krankenstation bei John und hatte eine brillante Idee nach der nächsten.

Eine Tatsache, wegen der er ohne seinen Laptop keinen Schritt mehr in Jennifers Reich machte. Wenigstens lenkte ihn die Arbeit an Sheppards Krankenbett von den starren und leblosen Augen seines Freundes ab.

Als Teyla immer noch nicht zu dem ansetzte, was auch immer sie Rodney mitteilen wollte, platze McKay die Geduldsschnur, etwas, was in den letzten Tagen ohnehin öfters der Fall war, na ja, öfters als für gewöhnlich.

"Was? Hören Sie, was immer es auch ist -"

"Deinar ist aufgewacht."

Okay, womit auch immer Rodney gerechnet hatte, das war es nicht gewesen. Eher eine der inzwischen unzählbaren Fragen nach seinem Wohlbefinden, aber das…

"Was?"

"Vor einer Stunde. Dr. Keller hat ihn untersucht und ist zuversichtlich, dass er seinen Zustand überwunden hat."

"Aber das sind doch gute Nachrichten!"

Und ob es die waren, wenn dieser hinterwäldlerische Ildosianer endlich aus seinem Wachkoma finden konnte, dann würde es der Colonel erst recht schaffen!

"Sheppard hat gar keine andere Wahl als ebenfalls seinen katatonischen Hintern hoch zu bekommen! Überholt von einem Hinterwäldler, oh, das werde ich ihm so unter die Nase reiben!"

Doch der Ausdruck im Gesicht der Athosianerin spiegelte nicht ansatzweise sein aufkommendes Hochgefühl wieder. Tatsächlich sah sie bedrückt aus.

"Teyla? Was ist es, was verschweigen Sie? Oh nein, es ist doch nichts mit John? Ich meine, heute Morgen war sein Zustand noch stabil, alles wie immer. Er wird doch nicht noch tiefer -"

"Rodney." Teylas leiser und ernster Tonfall ließ ihn sofort verstummen. "Deinar, er… Er hat Schaden genommen."

"Ja, natürlich. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Sieht sogar noch schlimmer als Sheppard aus, an dem Mann war ja kaum ein heiler Fleck Haut…"

"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Seine kognitiven Fähigkeiten sind stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Jennifer hat Dr. Samuels hinzugezogen um das genaue Maß seiner Schädigung festzustellen."

Rodney hielt einen Moment inne und musterte Teyla, bevor er etwas erwiderte.

"Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen? Das John genauso enden wird? Das er nur noch ein Gemüse sein wird, wenn er aufwacht und den Seelenklempner Samuels brauchen wird?"

Beschwichtigend hob Teyla die Hände. "Nein. Aber es ist eine Option, auf die wir gefasst sein sollten."

Wütend schnaubte Rodney auf. Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein? Was haben sie nicht alles in den letzten Jahren durchgestanden, wie viele unmögliche Situationen heil hinter sich gebracht.

Und jetzt sollte er sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, das Sheppard, der bereits zu einem Käfer mutierte, einem Wraith mehrmals als Nahrung diente, geschlagen, durchlöchert und aufgespießt wurde, und mit einem Haufen Mist auf einer täglichen Basis zurecht kam, das dieser Mann nicht mit allen Zylindern feuernd wieder zu sich kommen würde? Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben.

Dieser Gedankengang musste sich wohl auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln, denn Teyla setzte zu beschwichtigenden Worten an.

"Rodney, ich sage nicht, dass es so sein wird."

"Nein, Sie sagen, dass es passieren könnte, und entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich da anderer Meinung bin."

Und damit stand er auf, nahm seinen halb gegessenen Muffin und verließ die Messhalle.

* * *

_tbc_


	6. Kapitel 6

_A/N: So, da sind wir schon beim letzten Kapitel angekommen. Es gibt noch einen kleinen Epilog danach und dann ist die "Jagd" beendet. Ich hoffe doch, das es euch bis hier hin gefallen hat!_

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Es war zwei Tage später, als McKay sich abends in der Krankenstation wiederfand. Er saß auf seinem gewohnten Platz an Sheppards Seite, seinen treuen Laptop auf dem Schoß.

Der Colonel schlief im Augenblick, etwas, was nicht von seinem normalen Zustand zu unterscheiden wäre, hätte dieser dabei nicht seine sonst so leeren Augen fest geschlossen. Tatsächlich wirkte Sheppard vollkommen normal in diesen Momenten.

Ein Punkt der noch von der Tatsache unterstrichen wurde, das dessen körperweiten Verätzungen fast gänzlich verheilt waren.

Seine Berechnungen vor ihm vergessend, ertappte sich McKay bestimmt nun schon zum hundertsten Male dabei, wie er die Hand ausstreckte um den Colonel endlich zu wecken. Doch weiter als bis dorthin war er noch nie gekommen.

Heute hielt ihn lauter werdendes unartikuliertes Gemurmel vom Bett nahe dem Eingang der Krankenstation davon ab. Deinar war wohl wieder in einer seiner Stimmungen.

Mit Schrecken hatte Rodney den Ildosianer zum ersten Mal in seinem wachen Zustand gesehen. Dieser war sichtbar verwirrt, verängstigt, überfordert und vollkommen unfähig gewesen sich zu artikulieren.

An diesem Zustand hatte sich seitdem nicht sehr viel verändert, auch wenn Deinars Frau praktisch in die Krankenstation eingezogen war um diesem beizustehen. Ein vollkommen sinnloses Unterfangen, das hatte McKay schon gewusst, bevor Jennifer ihn darüber informiert hatte. Morgen sollte der Dorfbewohner wieder zurück nach Hause gehen.

Damit wäre nur noch Sheppard übrig. Klerods Neffe war vor vier Tagen seinen Verletzungen erlegen, Deinar hatte den Flug über das Kuckucksnest angetreten und John…

Geräuschvoll ausatmend brachte Rodney seinen Fokus wieder auf den Bildschirm vor ihm. Da war wenigstens ein Problem, das er heute noch würde lösen können.

Wieder vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft, warf McKay immer sporadischer werdende Blicke zu dem schlafenden Sheppard neben sich. Tatsächlich hatte er das akute Verlangen mit dem Colonel zu reden. In der letzten Zeit hatte Rodney damit begonnen das, womit er gerade beschäftig war, laut zu äußern.

Er bezweifelte stark, das Sheppard irgendetwas dazu beitragen könnte, selbst wenn dieser wach wäre, aber die Tatsache, dass er seine Gedanken und Überlegungen laut aussprach, half ihm tatsächlich bei der Lösung einiger Probleme.

Aber in Momenten wie diesen, wenn Sheppard so friedlich schlief, konnte sich Rodney nicht dazu überwinden diese Ruhe zu stören und diesem Drang nachzugeben.

Ein erneuter Blick zum Colonel hin ließ McKay fast seinen Laptop, von dessen nicht ganz so stabilen Lage auf seinem Schoß, fallen.

Sheppard war offensichtlich nicht mehr am Schlafen. Und er hatte geblinzelt.

Bevor sich Rodney einreden konnte, dass er sich das Ganze nur eingebildet hatte, geschah es wieder, dieses Mal begleitet von einem Zucken in der rechten Hand des Colonels.

Seinen Laptop zur Seite stellend, rückte er etwas näher zu Sheppard. "John?", fragte er vorsichtig, wie als wenn er seine eigenen Hoffnungen nicht zerstören wollte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor sich Sheppard wieder regte, in den kleinst möglichen Bewegungen. Ein angestrengter Ausdruck breitete sich auf den Gesichtszügen des Colonels aus und Rodney nahm das als Zeichen, dass das, was er da vor sich sah, wirklich Sheppard war, der sich seinen Weg von wo auch immer gerade zurückzubahnen begann.

"Himmel, es wird aber auch Zeit, das Sie endlich wieder zu sich kommen! Zehn Tage, _zehn _ganze Tage haben Sie uns auf Trab gehalten mit ihrem katatonischen Hintern. Und ich glaube die korrekte Formulierung für diesen Moment wäre wohl: 'Warum hat das so verdammt lange gedauert?'"

Sheppard schien McKays Anwesenheit durch seinen steten Redefluss wahrzunehmen und startete den Versuch seinen Kopf in Rodneys Richtung zu drehen, was aber kläglich misslang. Etwas, was den Zügen des Colonels einen mehr als selten gesehenen Ausdruck verlieh, einen, der sehr an Panik erinnerte.

"Ist okay, John, ich bin hier," und mit diesen Worten positionierte er sich in das Blickfeld Sheppards, da dieser anscheinend noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wie man seine Augen separat vom Kopf bewegte.

Eine Schwester kam in diesem Moment an ihnen vorbei und ohne seinen Blick von den ihn so verzweifelt festhaltenden Augen vor sich abzuwenden sagte McKay ihr, das sie Jennifer holen solle.

Sheppards Mund bewegte sich stumm und seine Hand zuckte erneut, als wolle sie nach Rodney greifen. Nun, das war etwas, wobei er John behilflich sein konnte.

Der Kontakt schien die Panik in den Augen des Colonels weiter zu vertreiben. Doch bevor Rodney erneut etwas sagen konnte, erschien Jennifer. Und nach einem Blick auf ihren Patienten sah diese genauso überrascht aus, wie McKay sich noch immer fühlte.

"Wann ist er zu sich gekommen?", fragte sie, während sie damit begann, Sheppard zu untersuchen.

"Vor ein paar Minuten."

Nach einem Moment, in dem Jennifer dazu überging, die Pupillen des Colonels mit einem Licht zu malträtieren, allerdings ohne das John dabei seinen Blick von Rodney abgewendet hätte, fragte er sie:

"Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, dass er zu sich gekommen ist und mich praktisch nicht aus den Augen lässt?"

_Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sein Oberstübchen noch funktioniert und er nicht so wie Deinar endet? _

Doch eine solche Frage wollte selbst bei seinem oft mangelnden Taktgefühl nicht über McKays Lippen kommen.

"Ich würde es so sehen, Rodney."

"Aber?"

"Aber es ist zu früh, Genaueres zu sagen. Dafür muss ich ihn erst unter den Scanner legen."

McKay wollte ihr gerade sagen, das sie damit anfangen solle, als Sheppard, dem es offensichtlich immer schwerer fiel die Augen offen zu halten, erneut den Versuch startete etwas zu sagen.

Allerdings noch immer vollkommen erfolglos. Der erneut panische Blick allerdings sprach deutliche Bände.

"Dieser Zustand ist doch stabil, oder? Ich meine, er wird jetzt nicht die Augen schließen und wieder in ein Koma fallen, oder?"

Und oh Mann, wenn das nicht ein grausamer Wink des Schicksals wäre.

Die Daten auf einem der Monitore neben Sheppard studierend, verneinte Jennifer.

"Nichts deutet daraufhin, das sein momentaner Zustand nicht stabil wäre. Johns Körper ist nichts weiter als erschöpft." Ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legend, fuhr sie fort.

"Rodney, er wird wieder aufwachen."

Ein beruhigendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge und gab McKay Zuversicht. Zwar würde es Medizin nie in die Abteilung der genauen Wissenschaften bringen, aber wenn er eins hatte, dann Vertrauen zu Jennifer.

Seine Hand auf die ihre legend erwiderte er kurz ihr Lächeln, bevor er sich an Sheppard wandte.

"Ist schon okay, John. Es ist in Ordnung nachzugeben. Wir werden hier sein, wenn Sie wieder zu sich kommen."

Rodney wusste nicht genau, ob der Colonel seine Worte verstand oder ob er einfach dem Drang nach Schlaf nicht länger standhalten konnte, jedenfalls schlossen sich dessen Augen und seine Atmung wurde ruhig.

Und während kurz darauf Sheppard zu seinem Scan gebracht wurde, aktivierte Rodney sein Funkgerät.

"Ronon, Teyla? Ratet mal, wer uns endlich mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt hat…"

ooOoo

"John, beruhigen Sie sich!"

Das war einfacher gesagt als getan, waren die letzten Ereignisse, oder sollte er besser sagen, die letzten mangelnden Ereignisse noch viel zu deutlich in seinem Bewusstsein. Und Dr. Kellers Beschreibung seines Zustandes und des Zeitraumes seines Wachkomas hatte einfach den Effekt recht stressvoll auf sein Gemüt zu reagieren.

Zudem war Sheppard nicht im Mindesten davon überzeugt, nicht wieder in diesen Zustand zurück zu fallen, egal womit ihn die Ärztin auch beschwichtigen wollte.

"Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Ich will eine Garantie, dass ich nicht wieder rückfällig werde, verdammt!"

"Was soll das Gerede von einer Garantie?"

McKay, gefolgt von Teyla und Ronon waren zu dieser illustren Runde hinzugekommen, die aus John, einer ihn vergeblich zu beruhigen wollenden Dr. Keller und einer Schwester mit einem zu verständnisvollen Lächeln bestand.

"Der Colonel ist besorgt, das er in ein Koma zurückfallen könnte, " erklärte Keller seinem Team die Lage. Doch der kurze Blick der Ärztin und das kurze Nicken zu der Krankenschwester blieb John nicht verborgen.

"Sie werden mir kein Beruhigungsmittel geben!" Das ohnehin schon erhöhte Piepsen seines Herzmonitors legte bei diesem Gedanken allein noch einen weiteren Gang zu. Hinzu kam, dass er seinen Körper einfach nicht still halten wollte.

Zu lange war er gefesselt gewesen, zu sehr hatte er das Verlangen sich zu bewegen, sich zu beweisen, dass er wieder frei war. Frei von den dunklen Schatten und von sich selbst. Leider aber war sein Körper solche Handlungen nach zehn Tagen der Inaktivität nicht mehr gewohnt.

"John, Dr. Keller möchte nichts weiter als Ihnen helfen." Die fixierenden Augen Teylas, die gleichzeitig mit ihrer sanften Ruhe auf ihn blickten, ließen Sheppards stete Bewegungen etwas zurückgehen.

Wenn er sich jetzt nicht beruhigte, würde er ganz sicher die bereits von der Schwester gezückte Spritze verpasst bekommen. Also atmete er so ruhig es ging einmal aus, bevor er sich erneut an Keller wandte, mit, wie er hoffte, einem etwas gefassteren Gemütsausdruck.

"Bitte, keine Beruhigungsmittel."

Ihn abschätzend begutachtend, willigte die Ärztin ein. "Also schön, aber versuchen Sie ruhiger zu werden. Diesen Stress kann Ihr Körper im Moment gar nicht vertragen."

"Ja, Sie sollten es ruhiger angehen lassen, Sie wissen doch, wie Ärzte so sein können wenn man nicht macht, was sie sagen. Autsch!"

Dr. Keller hatte Rodney gerade ihren Ellenbogen spielerisch in die Seite gestoßen. Und während sich Rodney in dem Versuch einer Entschuldigung verstrickte, verlor John sich wieder in Grübeleien der letzten Ereignisse, diesmal jedoch ohne gleich durchzudrehen.

So abgelenkt bekam Sheppard nicht mit, wie Ronon sich einen Stuhl schnappte und sich neben ihn setzte, bis dieser ihn ansprach.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Es war eine einfache Frage, die allerdings die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden, minus der inzwischen - und Gott sei Dank - verschwundenen Krankenschwester, einfing.

Nein, es war wohl nicht alles in Ordnung. Etwas, was man an Sheppards Verhalten sehr deutlich vermuten konnte.

Als John wohl zu lange in Gedanken versunken dasaß, fragte ihn Teyla mit deutlicher Vorsicht in der Stimme, "Können Sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern?"

Ein Moment des Zögerns ging seiner Antwort voraus.

"Es war … Es war wie in einem dunkeln Verlies eingesperrt zu sein. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, alles war dunkel…"

_Alles war voller Schmerz, _doch das war etwas, was er nicht sagen würde. Es würde ohnehin nichts an den Tatsachen ändern.

"Meistens war ich gar nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein." Nicht so ganz, aber John wusste nicht, wie er diesen Zustand erklären sollte, in den er für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gedriftet war.

Nach einem kurzen Moment fuhr Sheppard fort. "Und dann war ich plötzlich hier."

Ein gequältes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge, während Teyla fragte: "Hier auf der Krankenstation, als Sie zu sich gekommen sind?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich war zwar bei Bewusstsein, aber …" Erinnerungen an den erst so kürzlich hinter sich gelassenen Albtraum ließen seine Worte versiegen.

Etwas, das Dr. Kellers Interesse weckte. "Sie waren bei Bewusstsein? Heißt das, dass Sie Ihre Umgebung wahrgenommen haben?"

Statt zu antworten nickte John nur, ohne sich um Augenkontakt zu bemühen. Stattdessen galt all sein Fokus dem Bett, in dem er lag.

"Moment mal. Du willst damit sagen, das Sheppard hier die letzten zehn Tage voll mitbekommen hat?", fragte McKay ungläubig. "Aber er war in einem Wachkoma, niemand zu Hause, keiner da im Oberstübchen, nichts weiter als -"

"Rodney", unterbrach Teyla den Redefluss McKays.

"Was? Als wenn das nicht die medizinisch korrekte Annahme gewesen wäre!"

"Waren es nur sporadische Augenblicke, die Sie mitbekommen haben, Colonel?", fragte Dr. Keller, alles andere für den Moment ignorierend.

"Nein," und diesmal sah John die Ärztin offen an, wobei er ziemlich sicher war, das sich ein Schatten seiner damaligen Panik und Angst in seinem Gesicht zeigen würde.

"Es war, als wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, nur das ich nicht den kleinsten Finger rühren konnte. Entweder ich war wach und unfähig irgendwie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen oder ich schlief."

Oder aber er hatte sich durch seine Panik komplett von seiner Umgebung gelöst, was zugegebenermaßen nicht um ein einziges Stück besser gewesen war.

"Ich war gefangen in meinem eigenen Körper", schloss Sheppard, während alle Anwesenden mehr oder minder geschockt aussahen.

"Locked-In, " sprach Dr. Keller in die nach seinen Worten herrschende Stille hinein.

"Was?", fragte Rodney stellvertretend für sie alle.

"Das Locked-In-Syndrom ist kein wirkliches Wachkoma. Obwohl alle Anzeichen darauf hindeuten. Der Patient ist genauso aufnahmefähig wie ein gesunder, er bekommt alles mit, nur das er, wie der Colonel schon sagte, ein Gefangener seines eigen Körpers ist."

"Aber hättest du das nicht bei einem der unzähligen Tests bemerken müssen?"

"Nein, Rodney. Johns Gehirnfunktionen waren zwar ungewöhnlich, aber ließen nicht ansatzweise einen solchen Schluss zu. Selbst unter normalen Bedingungen ist es schwer Locked-In-Patienten als solche zu erkennen. Nichts deutete auf so etwas hin, nicht mal der Antikerscanner ließ eine solche Vermutung zu. Es tut mir so leid, Colonel", wandte sich die Ärztin nun direkt an Sheppard. "Hätte ich das gewusst…"

"Dann hätten Sie auch nichts dagegen tun können, Doc, oder?"

"Nein", kam die resümierte Antwort der Ärztin.

"Und solange es endgültig vorbei ist…" Als Dr. Keller mit einem Nicken diesen Fakt zum wiederholten Male bestätigte, fuhr John fort, "ist die Sache abgeschlossen."

Was war, das war und ändern konnte man das Geschehene ohnehin nicht. Was zählte war das Hier und Jetzt und um die etwas schwermütige Stimmung, die sich um sein Bett eingeschlichen hatte wieder zu vertreiben, setzte John ein breites Grinsen auf und fragte sehr viel munterer in die Runde: "Und, Doc, wann kann ich hier raus?"

* * *

_tbc_


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Und, ist er fertig?", ertönte McKays Stimme vom Eingang des sonnengefluteten Raumes.

"Einen Moment noch und der Colonel gehört ganz Ihnen, " antwortete Frankie, bevor John die Chance dazu hatte, den Mund aufzumachen.

Und zugegebenermaßen hatte er ohnehin etwas wenig Luft dafür übrig, war es doch sehr viel schwerer die Hanteln zu heben, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Das war das Kreuz mit seiner Physiotherapie, die Übungen sahen allesamt so einfach aus, als wenn es sich gar nicht lohnen würde damit anzufangen. Und doch verlangten sie Sheppards geschwächtem Körper alles ab. Genau wie diese Hanteln, die selbst McKay mit dem kleinen Finger heben könnte.

Wenn John das nächste Mal die Wahl haben sollte - und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das bestimmt _nicht _der Fall sein würde - dann würde er auf das eineinhalbwöchige und völlig bewegungsfreie im Bett Liegen liebend gerne verzichten.

Mit einem angestrengten Schnaufen hob und senkte John ein letztes Mal die Hanteln, bevor er diese ablegte.

"So, Colonel, das war's für heute." Und mit diesen Worten warf ihm Frankie ein Handtuch zu, das Sheppard mit vor Anstrengung zitternden Händen fing.

"Wunderbar, dann kann ich Sie ja einladen und mitnehmen", kam es grinsend von dem noch immer in der Tür stehenden McKay.

"Ich bin doch keine Ware für die Sackkarre, Rodney."

"Nein, aber die Analogie stimmt doch. Außerdem wartet nicht nur Ihr Mittagessen in der Krankenstation auf Sie. Also, husch husch!"

Während Frankie Johns Hintern fast im Alleingang in den Rollstuhl hob, seine Beine weigerten sich noch immer sein Gewicht zu halten, wanderte Sheppards Blick zu Rodney, der daraufhin abwehrend die Hände hob, als hätte sich dieser verbrannt.

"Ich habe nur unser aller Wohl im Sinne, Mittagessen ist wichtig. Und wenn Ronon und Teyla vor uns in der Krankenstation sind, sind unsere Portionen nicht sicher."

Ordnungsgemäß im Rollstuhl positioniert, übernahm Rodney das Schieben, während John ein "Man sieht sich" an Frankie richtete, der mit einem Grinsen "Früher als Ihnen lieb sein wird" erwiderte.

Auf dem Weg durch Atlantis' Korridore nahm Sheppard den Faden ihres Gespräches wieder auf. "Nun, meine Mahlzeit wird wohl weniger in Gefahr sein mit ihrer dickflüssigen Substanz."

Ein Schnauben erklang hinter ihm. "Sie verkennen die Lage, John. Heute gibt es Pizza. Richtig echte erdmäßige Pizza mit Käse, Tomaten, Oliven und einem Haufen anderer deliziösen Dingen, die allesamt aus der Milchstraße kommen."

John hätte schwören können, das McKay bei seiner Aufzählung träumerisch ins Leere starrte. Ihr Fahrttempo hatte sich jedenfalls erheblich verringert.

"Und wie ich Ronon kenne, wird er sich auf diese Delikatesse - die nicht kulturell mit ihm verwurzelt ist und die er daher gar nicht würdigen _kann _- stürzen wie ein Adler auf sein wehrloses Opfer."

Das Bild einer armen, hilflosen Pizza tauchte vor Johns innerem Auge auf, die heroisch von Rodney verteidigt wurde, und ließ ihn grinsen. Nur McKay konnte einer solchen Sache dermaßen viel Leben einhauchen.

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel John etwas ein. "Hey, hatten Sie da nicht dieses Trauma, Essen betreffend? Als Sie sieben waren und Ihnen immer Ihr Pausenbrot geklaut wurde und Sie diese Albträume entwickelt haben?"

Die Fahrt stockte kurz, bevor McKay misstrauisch fragte: "Woher wissen Sie davon?"

"Sie haben es mir erzählt, Rodney", antwortete John betont ernst. Sein Versuch das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht versiegen zu lassen, gestaltete sich außergewöhnlich schwierig bei diesen Worten.

"Was? Wieso hätte ich diesen Horror aus meiner Jugend ausgerechnet mit Ihnen teilen sollen? Und wann genau hätte ich das … Oh."

"Yep! Sie hätten aufpassen sollen, was Sie mir so erzählen, Rodney."

"Ich muss in Gedanken abgeschweift sein… Ich hätte Ihnen das doch nie bewusst erzählt. Und fällt das nicht unter so was wie Patientenschweigepflicht?"

"Da verwechseln Sie wohl etwas. Aber keine Sorge, dass Sie diese Albträume heute immer noch haben ist bei mir sicher!"

Ein Wissenschaftler passierte sie und offensichtlich hatte er Sheppards Worte gehört, denn dieser warf einen eigenartigen Blick zu McKay, der es John schwer machte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen erklang hinter seinem Rücken, als die Krankenstation sichtbar wurde. "Das werden Sie mir jetzt ewig unter die Nase reiben, oder?"

"Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mir mehr Gedanken darum machen, was Sie sonst noch so ausgeplaudert haben könnten…"

Die Worte hatten den gewünschten Effekt und Rodney klang tatsächlich noch gequälter bei dem Laut, den dieser von sich gab, als sie in die Krankenstation einfuhren.

John konnte bereits Teyla und Ronon sehen, die schon auf sie warteten. Ein Anblick, der ihm warm ums Herz werden ließ.

Sein Körper würde ihn wohl noch für eine Weile daran erinnern, was passiert war, ebenso wie die Albträume, die ihn inzwischen heimsuchten.

Und tief in sich drin verspürte er auch immer noch die Angst zurück ins Koma zu fallen, etwas, was ihn wohl noch eine Weile begleiten würde.

Allerdings waren es Momente wie diese, in denen er mit seinem Team, seiner Familie, zusammen war und agierte, die ihm mehr als deutlich sagte, das alles in Ordnung war.

Und während Ronon Rodney tatsächlich spielerisch ein Stück Pizza stahl und Teyla bei dem Schauspiel nicht länger ernst bleiben konnte, wusste John, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

Sein Team würde ihm stets den Rücken stärken.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

_A/N: Ich hoffe, dieser kleine Ausflug hat euch gefallen. Über Feedback, auch in fernster Zukunft, würde ich mich in jedem Fall freuen!_


End file.
